


Learning to love

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Season/Series 04, Texting, or rather, slightly AU in terms of timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: KurtI’m thinking about asking someone out but doubt that’s a good idea.I thought you could convince me it is.





	Learning to love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling nostalgic.  
> Title from Young by The Chainsmokers because I really like the lyrics. If anything feels weirdly phrased, please tell.

**Kurt**  
Hey  
You there?

 **Blaine**  
Hi :)

 **Kurt**  
Are you busy?

 **Blaine**  
Uuhh depends. I’m bored to death but can’t really leave

 **Kurt**  
Where are you?

 **Blaine**  
My parents’. It’s like a family dinner but almost without family  
Everything’s ok? You left quite early, we didn’t get a chance to catch up

 **Kurt**  
What kind of catching up are we talking about?

 **Blaine**  
Kurt…  
Real catching up. You said you’d stay and that was it. I still don’t really know how you’re doing and all that

 **Kurt**  
Well we *are* talking now.

 **Blaine**  
About lack of talking, sure

 **Kurt**  
*eye-roll*  
I want to ask you something though.

 **Blaine**  
Mm?  
Should I be afraid? 

**Kurt**  
?

 **Blaine**  
You can just ask instead of saying you want to ask, it makes me nervous  
Are we talking about talking about the thing we don’t talk about?

 **Kurt**  
That dinner you’re having is doing weird things to your thinking process.  
But, well. I didn’t ask right away because I need you to answer not as you but rather as my best friend.

 **Blaine**  
I *am* your best friend…  
One of them at least  
…Or not?

 **Kurt**  
You are. Always.  
But I need you to put aside that thing we’re not talking about and just answer as my best friend.

 **Blaine**  
You’re not making it easier, you know

 **Kurt**  
Putting it aside?  
You do realize I’ve never explicitly said I don’t want to talk about it right?

 **Blaine**  
It still feels that way  
Okay. What’s your mystery question? 

**Kurt**  
As my best friend, ok?

 **Blaine**  
Kurt  
Hit me

 **Kurt**  
It’s just…  
It *is* about relationships.

 **Blaine**  
Right.  
Kurt? You decided not to ask after all?

 **Kurt**  
I might be coming up with other random questions to dump on you

 **Blaine**  
So something important is going on

 **Kurt**  
I’m thinking about asking someone out but doubt that’s a good idea.

 **Blaine**  
Okay…  
So what’s the question?

 **Kurt**  
I thought you could convince me it is.  
A good idea, I mean.

 **Blaine**  
For God’s sake, Kurt  
I wish we could do it over phone if not face to face  
I am your best friend, right, but I can’t not… you know  
I can’t not be selfish in this scenario.

 **Kurt**  
Meaning?

 **Blaine**  
Not not talking, alright.  
I don’t want to discuss you dating other people, especially discuss it with you.  
And I definitely don’t want you to date other people.  
Kurt?  
You could tell me why it would be a bad idea though… just asking

 **Kurt**  
Because I’m scared.

 **Blaine**  
That’s… normal. I guess? Is it the only reason?

 **Kurt**  
Because I thought I moved on but it turned out I haven’t.  
Like, at all  
And I’m scared of the future and it feels like I’m becoming codependent again  
And, you know, getting back with your ex because you can’t stop loving him is such a cliché  
Blaine?  
Please be selfish

 **Blaine**  
I’m suddenly finding this dinner party not important at all

 **Kurt**  
That’s good.

 **Blaine**  
Face to face it still better btw…

 **Kurt**  
Lima Bean?

 **Blaine**  
Meet you there in twenty.


End file.
